


Everything To Me

by loverlykylie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir July 2020, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlykylie/pseuds/loverlykylie
Summary: The journey to defeating Hawkmoth was destined to be a long one. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir are willing to do whatever it takes... they just didn’t expect falling in love would be on their crime fighting agenda.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	1. The Wall Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy! here we go. This ship and this story I’ve created with the amazing prompts this year mean a lot to me, so I hope I do it justice hehe Enjoy!

Day 1: The Wall Between Us-

_____________________________________________

Being a superhero was not a job for the faint of heart. 

Physically, the task of saving the world on the daily is absolutely grueling. Constantly defending yourself in battle, dodging attacks, running across rooftops, streets, buildings, protecting pedestrians on side of it all. It would leave anyone at least a little winded after the job. 

Emotionally, it took its toll too. For many reasons, of course; having to make excuses for disappearing in the day, missing dates with friends, constantly running back and forth between two totally different lives. It’s all difficult, but nothing more so than having to keep such a huge secret. 

Add in one of the pair taking on the new role as Guardian of The Miraculous, and you get a beautiful mess. 

Which was why two Parisian teenagers were starting to feel the (metaphorically) crushing weight of all the burdens they were taking on for their jobs as the protectors of Paris. 

Thus, Marinette and Adrien were becoming very drained. Physically and emotionally. The worst part was that it was beginning to show, both as civilians and as superheroes. 

It wasn’t shocking that people started acknowledging it. Alya would comment on how tired her best friend would seem, and Nino would ask his buddy if he was okay, but the two of them would assure their friends it was no big deal and shrug it off. They would even try and convince themselves that they weren’t that tired, that they were perfectly okay, it was all okay. 

It was on a particularly chilly spring night, the duo sat atop the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the city below. They had been sitting there for quite awhile without either of them speaking at all, instead just gazing down at the people, the buildings, and the slowly dimming lights. The silence between them wasn’t awkward or stiff, and yet it wasn’t too comforting either. 

The hushed atmosphere to them was a wall. A wall that kept them from sharing what was on their minds. The wall that always kept them from feeling, from confiding in each other. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that there always had to be a sense of professionalism between them. They had an identity to keep under wraps and a job to do, spilling their feelings to each other had no part in it. It never had, and they thought it never would…

Which was why Chat Noir was slightly taken aback when he heard the girl next to him ask “How are you feeling?”

He turned his head to look at her, taking a heavy breath before responding simply with, “Tired.”

She met his gaze with a rueful smile on her face. “Same here.”

“So,” Chat said somewhat awkwardly, “How is Guardian life treating you?”

Ladybug gave a sad laugh, “Stressful to say the least.” 

“I bet,” Chat Noir nodded at her, noticing how tense her body posture was, “I’m sorry about… everything.”

“You didn’t do anything.” She shrugged, “No one could’ve seen this coming, it’s probably hard on both of us. Especially judging by how tense you look!”

Chat Noir looked down at himself, letting out a small tsk. She had caught on, though he supposed it was pretty telling. “You should see yourself, Milady.” was all he said back. 

The spotted clad hero seemed to slump, her eyes looking downcast, “Heh. You got me there.” Her small, telling smile was back. “I guess that’s the price we pay- or that I pay it seems.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s my fault.”

Chat Noir did a double take, “I- what?” He shook his head slightly, his stare wide and alarmed at her sudden confession, “What do you mean?”

“It means that it’s my fault.” Ladybug’s voice was tight, she turned her body to completely face him, “I forgot to transform back before I saw Fu. I’m the reason he had to give the responsibility to me, the reason he lost his memories…” 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Chat Noir cut her off, shaking his hands at her before she could ramble on more. Admittedly, he wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to her, because as much as he wanted to comfort and tell her it wasn’t her fault, it was. 

He didn’t mean it in a mean way, obviously, but from what he’s been told there was no way around that information. Chat Noir would be lying to his partner if he tried to tell her she wasn’t responsible. 

However, Chat Noir also knew that Ladybug would never want to cause this. He knew how much stress was in her life, he knew more than anyone else the absolute struggle it was to be a superhero, and he knew for sure that Ladybug always tries her best. She was trying her best. She did the best she could with what she had accidentally caused. 

“Listen,” he said, scooting closer to his (very stressed) lady, trying to form an appropriate response, “You made a mistake. It happens. You did the best you could with that situation, and we ended up saving Paris from Hawkmoth anyways! It’s better to focus on the success of that day, no?”

Ladybug sighed, “Yeah, you’re right.” She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, “But even if we saved Paris… I couldn’t save him, and it bugs me. No pun intended. 

“Dang it.” He pouted, “But you can’t let it get to you too much. The lucky charm you got that day proved you were ready.”

She shook her head, “I know the lucky charm never fails, but I did. And now I have the extra weight of guardian on me, and…” she let out a grunt of frustration, “I deserve this. I deserve this stress.”

“You know you don’t-“

“But I do!” She exclaimed suddenly, Causing Chat’s expression to shift into shock. She took in a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, “I’m sorry, Chat. It’s just… a lot.

His face softened at her apology, “It’s okay Bug, it’s been hard. I get it.”

“Yeah…” she nodded off, “Speaking of which, I don’t think I’m the only one who has a lot to let out.”

“Hmm, you got me there.” The boy let out a hum in thought. He shook his head slightly, as if he were trying to find the words to say. 

He suddenly felt a small hand grab his own, their fingers twining. Chat Noir met Ladybug’s eyes, soft yet unyielding. “You don’t have to talk about it, but honestly, with everything that’s happened, we probably should be more open with each other. Secret identities or not.”

Chat nodded his head in understanding, looking down again. He swallowed hard and drew in a shaky breath. 

“I’m scared.”

Ladybug blinked. “Of what?”

“I don’t know. Everything? I mean, so much has happened! So much has changed! With Master Fu gone, and now you…” he stopped abruptly. 

Another deep breath, “I’m glad you're the guardian, I guess I’m just scared for when… when you aren’t anymore…”

“What?” Ladybug sputtered in confusion, “When I’m not the guardian anymore?” She repeated his words before comprehension hit her, eyes growing wide. “Oh. Right.”

“I’m sorry.” Chat said guiltily, “It’s probably hard for you, I’ve just been thinking about it. A lot.”

Everything went still for a moment, Ladybug’s hand still holding his. They tried to avoid each other’s stare. 

To be honest, Ladybug hadn’t thought too much about losing her memory after relinquishing the miracle box. It was most likely going to be a long time before it would ever happen, and the idea of it all just seemed too overwhelming for her to think about, especially with her trying to adjust to things. 

But now that she was sitting here, taking more than a split second to actually let it sink in, it sounded terrifying. One day, everyone she knew, everyone she loved, everything would slip her mind completely with no way of getting it back. 

The thoughts started becoming overwhelming, which was probably why her grasp on Chat’s hand grew tighter. Why she was suddenly wanting to get even closer to him. 

He obliged, wrapping his free arm around her in a half hug, bowing his head down slightly. “I’m really sorry, Ladybug, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” She assured him, “I think it might be eating at you more than me.”

“Really?” He asked, his head easing onto her shoulder more. 

“Mhm,” she answered, resting her chin on top of his head, her arm wrapping around the front of his tired body. “Wanna let out any steam?”

“I’m just scared of you forgetting me.” he laughed dryly, “It’s stupid, I know, but since you became guardian I just think about it. How one day you won’t remember anything we’ve done together.”

She hummed in understanding. “Well, when I in the very far future, lose my memories you have free reign to tell me everything over again. All in your perspective” she said jokingly. 

“I guess you’re right.” he chuckled lightly, he could feel Ladybug laughing with him. She softly began to run her fingers through Chat’s hair, soothing him even further.

“Being real here… I’m sorry you’ve been thinking about it. I should’ve known this was affecting you more than you let on.”

“No,” Chat tried to protest through his tiredness, “it’s okay. To be honest, I feel a lot better after talking with you about it, y’know?”

“Completely agree,” she said, her voice growing softer as she continued to stroke Chat Noir’s hair. She looked out at the skyline before them, the sky darkening as the moon peaked out. “I know we have to keep a lot of things from each other, but I think that checking up on each other isn’t out of the question, right?”

“You call the shots now, Bugaboo!” Chat teased, trying to shoot her a smirk. She burst into a fit of giggles, “I guess you’re right about that.”

“Are you going to have to know who I am?”

“Hmm, not yet. I may be guardian, but I’m also a superhero, and I can’t put us at risk. Whenever I do get to know who you are, I’ll tell you who I am too.”

“You mean that?”

“Bug’s honor!”

The two grinned at each other before turning back to the night sky, still leaning on one another. Silence took over again but this time, it was comforting, almost completely knocking down the wall that stood between them. The one that had been for weeks now. 

“Hey, Chat?” Ladybug whispered a few moments later. 

“Yes, Milady?”

“I’m glad I have you.”

He smiled to himself, he didn’t have to look at her to know she was too. He closed his eyes, feeling her warmth and friendliness, grateful that they could be vulnerable without judgement. That he could truly speak what was on his mind with her from now on. 

“Me too.”


	2. Stargazing

Day 2: Stargazing- 

____________________________________________

“I think I see it!” Ladybug shouted, her voice laced with glee as she pointed up at the sky. 

“There’s no way, Bugaboo.” Chat Noir protested, “Stars are hardly visible in the city.”

This was a true statement. What with the blinding lights in Paris, the night sky was hardly starry enough for them to make out anything. Trying to look for a constellation was near impossible on such a busy night like this, so it was beyond Chat Noir why his partner was trying to. 

“No, no, Chat! I really do! I see Orion’s Belt!”

They were laid across the roof of Montparnasse Tower, side by side, attempting to find stars in the vast sky. It began when the two became bored during their nightly patrol, unsure what to do with the peaceful state the city had been in the last couple of days. That’s when his lady suggested stargazing, to Chat’s surprise. 

“Where?” He asked, searching the sky. 

She sat up, pointing to a very faint set of stars above them, “Right… there!”

It took him a few seconds, but he was able to find the constellation she was pointing to. Orion’s Belt. “Wow, Milady. Good eye.”

“Thank you,” she said, laying back down next to him. “I’d like to think finding stars is a specialty of mine.”

“How are you so good at it?” Chat Noir asked, turning to face her, “I’ve never even tried finding and naming the stars because of how hard it is here.”

She laughed a little, she turned to face him as well, “I have a balcony at my house. I sit up there for hours in the summer looking at the sky.”

“Lucky. That’s probably a great view.” He sighed. 

“Some nights, yeah.” She looked at him a moment longer before turning back to the sky. “Wanna try and find some more?”

“Sure.” Chat Noir turned up again, squinting to see some of the tiny stars in the sky. He never knew that there were so many different constellations, nor had he ever tried to look for them, but Ladybug kept on listing all the different ones she could think of. The Big Dipper, Ursa Major, Scorpius, Lyra, and she would find all of them after minutes of searching, bouncing with joy as she would excitedly point at one. Eventually, her exuberance rubbed off on him. 

“I don’t usually find this many in such a short amount of time. The sky is surprisingly clear tonight!” Ladybug said as she was laying back down after finding another shape in the stars, she turned to him as he did to her, smiling brightly, “I’ve never gotten to do it with someone else either.”

Chat Noir smiled back at her, “I love it. Thank you for showing it to me, I would’ve never even tried looking.”

She nodded, “You’re welcome. It’s been really fun!”

He looked to the sky, now eagerly looking for any sort of shape. He didn’t actually know constellations, but he was having too good of a time to not search like Ladybug was. It was then that one star caught his eye. 

“Milady?”

“Yes?”

“What’s that star right there?” He pointed to the brightest star in the sky, shining with a steady light and somewhat twinkling. 

Ladybug sat up, looking where his finger was pointing, she looked back at him with a face he would almost call ‘shy’ as she answered, “That’s my wishing star.”

“Wishing star?” Chat couldn’t help but question her, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m sure it has an actual name,” She began, reaching for his hand to hold, her eyes never leaving the star. “But it was always just a singular star I would see late at night, and when I was little, I guess I would make wishes on it. Even now I look up at it and think about making wishes about crazy things.”

“Like the fairytales?” Chat’s fingers wrapped around hers, holding hands as they often do. 

“Mhm, I used to really believe it was true, too. I would wish that I could be and do all these outlandish things.”

Chat Noir smiled at her star, imagining her as a kid making wishes on it. He couldn’t help but imagine himself as a kid doing the same thing. 

He closed his eyes, and found himself thinking of a wish. There were so many things he could have wished for, but the one he really asked for was…

“Hey,” Ladybug whispered to him when he opened his eyes, “Are you alright? What were you doing?”

He chuckled lightly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles tenderly, “Why I was making a wish, of course.”

Chat couldn’t be sure, but he was almost certain that he saw a slight tinge of pink grace her cheeks. However, it was soon gone as she playfully bopped him on the nose with her free hand. “You’re a goofball.”

“Aw, c’mon Bugaboo! Thought it was worth a shot!”

They both laughed lightly, causing them to naturally fall into one another. Ladybug against Chat’s chest, his arms wrapped around her body in a sort-of-embrace. They stayed that way, enjoying the warmth and comfort they provided each other unknowingly. 

“Kitty?” Ladybug asked, her voice slightly muffled by her face buried in his shoulder. 

“Yes, Miladybug?” 

“What did you wish for?”

“Hmm,” he tsked, running his clawed hand through one of her ponytails to gently soothe her, “That’s for me to know, and for you… to maybe find out someday.”

He could hear her jokingly groan, not moving her head, “You really are a big dork.”

“Ah, but you love me anyways!” He shot back slyly, causing her to laugh. “Maybe a little bit.”

Chat Noir rocked slightly, his eyes couldn’t help but wander back to the wishing star. He really hoped that a tiny bit of it was true, that maybe it really could grant wishes. He smiled at the girl snuggled against him, he was truly fortunate to have her anyways. 

“LB?” He cooed softly. 

“Hmm?” She murmured through his strong shoulder. 

“Can we do this again?”

Ladybug sat up a little, enough to make eye contact, with her sleep addled eyes. “Of course, Chaton.”

She snuggled back into him, wrapping her arms around his back, making it a fully snuggled hug between them. He smiled down at her as he buried his face in her hair. 

Despite everything going on in his life, he wondered how he got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, this prompt was super fun to write for! Hope you’re enjoying the beginning of the new month everyone!


	3. In Denial

Day 3: In Denial-

____________________________________________

_They were standing in a field, everything serene and peaceful. There was no sign of akuma attacks, no danger, and no interruptions. It was just a natural silence. The only sounds piercing through was the wind blowing against the leaves and the grass._

__

_They were also completely alone. Perfect. Marinette smiled to herself at that realization, she turned to face who was with her…_

____

__

____

_It was Chat Noir, he was holding her by the shoulders. He smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead._

_______ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_It was then that Marinette looked down to inspect herself. She was in her Ladybug form, spotted and red, but they weren’t in Paris, or any place familiar to her for that matter._

_________ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_The breeze picked up, blowing her hair back, making her realize that her hair was down and loose instead of her usual tight ponytails._

___________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She suddenly felt Chat’s hand brush a strand of her hair, tucking it gingerly behind her ear. He was still giving her his soft smile as both his hands reached to cup her face, caressing her cheeks with his clawed fingers._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Her breath hitched, green meeting blue in a blatant stare. Green’s eyes soft and loving and blue’s surprised and hesitant._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Still, she slowly placed her arms on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen next._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They both closed their eyes respectively. Their lips pressed together, sending them jolts of energy._

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_His lips were warm and enticing, she found herself reeling and wishing for the moment their lips met to never end._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ladybug had kissed Chat Noir before, (though she only remembered one of the instances it happened.) so it would be assumed that she would already know what it would be like. What the feeling would be._

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Except this was different. They both could tell. It was gentle and romantic, enough to make Ladybug swoon._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They both pulled away despite not wanting to. She carefully opened her eyes to look into his, not being able to contain her smile…_

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Light poured into the bedroom, warming the waking girl’s face. She opened her eyes and sat up a little, taking in her surroundings. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She was not in the open field, she was not away from the stress, and she certainly wasn’t with Chat Noir. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chat Noir. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The memory of the dream rapidly flooded her mind once more, shock succumbed her body and she laid back down in her bed with a huff. She turned over to the sleeping Kwami, hoping she hadn’t woken her up. To her relief Tikki was fast asleep on the pillow next to hers. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a Saturday, so there were no ear piercing alarms or early schedules to worry about. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Marinette rolled over trying to rack her brain. Why did she dream of Chat Noir? Why were they together in an empty field? And why on earth did she dream of them kissing?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Why was Marinette so happy and willing to kiss him?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She quietly groaned in frustration, burying her face into the covers. Why would her brain play such a stunt on her in her sleep?!

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A wave of an epiphany washed over her-

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

-could she be in love with Chat Noir?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After all, he was her partner. He was her best friend. They have kissed before, even when they didn’t know it. Not to mention how kind and funny he was, and trusting, and of course handsome…

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No. She nagged herself, no you do not love your goofball silly superhero partner. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Didn’t this happen to teenage girls anyways? Don’t they sometimes dream of desiring people in their lives? She had dreamt of being with Adrien before. Them being together. This was probably just a normal, hormonal, dumb teenage girl thing. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But what if… ?

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She tossed onto her other side, adjusting the covers to go below her chin as she curled up in an attempt to get some more sleep. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her? In love with Chat Noir? Pfft. Only in her dreams.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote this while waiting for Hamilton to drop on Disney+? *raises hand slowly*


	4. Disguises

Day 4: Disguises-

____________________________________________

Chat Noir sometimes had good ideas. 

Sometimes. 

The one he was currently trying to pitch to Ladybug though, did not seem to be a good idea. 

“Hold up,” Ladybug shook her head, hands clasped together in front of her face, “You want to go out as ourselves on an outing? Kitty, we can’t go to the movies as superheroes. Besides, we can do things together in the secrecy of our patrol spots, we went stargazing the other night!”

“No, listen!” Chat started, “We go and pretend we are civilians. Y’know, wearing garb to hide our suits and masks. No one will suspect a thing! It’ll be so much fun!”

Ladybug thought for a moment. Sure, the risks were there, but Chat Noir has been pestering her to go to the movies with him since the beginning of time. And the more she thought about it, the more promising the idea seemed. 

“Okay.” She finally responded, lowering her hands and facing him. “But where are we gonna get disguises?”

The boy gave her a wide Cheshire grin, “Well, Milady, you are not the only one who comes prepared.” He then walked over to a bag he had stowed away behind a beam of the Eiffel Tower where they were meeting. 

She watched him unzip the bag, pulling out the contents. Two large trench coats, two fancy hats; one looking to be a fedora and the other looking like a plain baseball cap, two pairs of sunglasses, and a random walking stick he must have added in to be extra. 

“Oh my god.” She mumbled despite herself, “You can’t be serious.”

“I know you don’t believe me, but I have actually never been more serious about anything in my whole life.”

It was an odd setup for an odd night of chaotic events. It was about a half hour later when the duo had themselves all dressed in their cover-ups. Both donning two nude colored trench coats, and their hats. Ladybug somehow ended up with the baseball cap (which didn’t match the trench coat look at all, much to her dismay,) and Chat Noir paired his look with the fedora. Add them both in sunglasses and they have off an interesting look. 

“Looking good, Milady!” Chat commented as they both stared at each other’s crazy new ensembles. 

“Heh. You’re looking sharp yourself, Pussycat.” 

____________________________________________

Now Ladybug was wishing she regretted the idea more. 

For here they were, in their tacky attempt to hide the fact they were superheroes trying to get into the movie theater. And so far, that was not going well. 

Maybe this idea wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for Chat Noir not accounting for one thing:

He has terrible social skills. 

At least with customer service, because he just went to the counter and said “Hey,” and stared at the lady trying to sell them tickets. 

Bad idea. 

“Listen,” the movie theater vendor finally said after many awkward moments, “I know who you guys are- don’t deny it.”

Chat Noir awkwardly laughed, “Um, I can explain-“

“No need.” She said, “I suppose I can let you in. Just pay for the tickets and I’ll let you through with no questions asked.”

“Right. Of course,” Chat said as he reached for his wallet. He felt through both his pockets, panic sinking into his face. “Uh oh,”

“What?” Ladybug almost groaned in questioning frustration, “What is it?”

“I left my wallet in my civilian form.”

____________________________________________

Two in-disguise-superheroes were escorted out of a movie theater that night. 

Before Ladybug could poke any fun at him, she saw how distraught Chat looked. He felt bad for what had happened. 

“Hey,” she said gently as he took off her disguise, “Why don’t we try going to, I don’t know, Wendy’s or something tomorrow? As ourselves.”

He smiled a bit, “Are you sure about going out as superheroes?”

“I think we learned today that it’s better than whatever just happened.”

He nodded, “Okay we can try that out if you’re up for it. I’ll remember my wallet next time.”

She laughed, “Good because I’m broke. Also, I’m doing the talking that time. Otherwise it’ll be a Disaster Wendy’s situation.”

“I think that would be for the best.” He shrugged, “What’s disaster Wendy’s?”

“Trademark pending! But, it’s a long story…” she answered readily. 

“We have time, do tell.”

“I’ll explain after Disaster Frosty’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks be to @amb3r_is_b0r3d for Disaster Wendy’s! Happy fourth everyone, hope you’re enjoying everything so far!


	5. Banter

Day 5: Banter-

____________________________________________

“Are you from Heaven?” Chat asked his partner as they stared out into the city from the rooftop they were perched on, “Because you are an angel.”

“Are you from Disaster Wendy’s? Because you are an absolute disaster.”

Chat pouted mockingly, “I wish you hadn’t told me what that was.”

Ladybug playfully flicked his bell, giving him a teasing laugh, “It means we have an inside joke! Don’t be so butt hurt, Chaton.”

He kept his light mocking tone, “Me? Butt hurt? Who do you take me for, Milady?”

“A disaster.” 

“Admit it,” Chat Noir said “Deep down you really love me.”

“Heh.” She scoffed, not resisting to shoot him a sweet smile. “Maybe I do.”

She could hear him squealing, without even looking at him. “Don’t get any bright ideas!”

“No promises, Bugaboo.” He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty short, sorry! It’s mainly because I’m planning out the prompts that I intend to make longer, but it’s also because writing banter is not my strong suit. I did the best I could, so enjoy the very short scene and it’s shout-out to Disaster Wendy’s once again ;)


	6. Rose

Day 6: Rose-

____________________________________________

Plagg would always tell him he was being a hopeless romantic. 

Which wasn’t entirely wrong, after all, Adrien was pining for a girl who had no apparent romantic feelings towards him. 

Unrequited Love. 

But he kept trying. 

“Why bother?” He remembers hearing his kwami ask, “she’s already told you she’s in love with someone else.”

“The heart wants what it wants, Plagg.” He answered, sighing sadly. 

Adrien had tried moving on from his love of Ladybug with Kagami, but after a few months of dating after the whole Miracle Queen incident, the two mutually broke up, thankfully still remaining good friends. 

He just couldn’t seem to let go of his lady. 

Though it had been awhile, he remembered all his old tactics to try and woo her, one of the many things being him gifting her roses. She had only accepted one of them, and it was purely out of friendship. 

His mother used to love roses. All flowers, really, but roses were a favorite of hers. She used to make her own bouquets with as many different colored roses as she could find. They reminded him of her. 

Roses were also a romantic flower, right? That’s what he had figured. Which is why he gave Ladybug so many, there were lots to be had in Paris, the city of love. 

Ladybug of course rejected almost all of them, and although it made him upset and hurt at first, he respected her feelings. But something about roses were different to him now. 

Instead of thinking of his dearly departed mother, or the sign of romance, it just reminded him of all the times he was let down (albeit respectfully) by his true love. 

It became painful to even look at the flower sometimes, just a sad reminder disguised as a beautiful garden. 

____________________________________________

“I like to keep a scrapbook of all the important stuff in my life.” Ladybug told Chat Noir in regards to their current conversation. 

They started talking about all the cool things they have and have done, and how they keep track of it all. 

“That’s pretty neat, Milady! What sort of things do you keep in there?”

She hummed a little before answering, “I have some old medals from science fairs and other school competitions I’ve won in the past, some fabrics I like, photos of places and people I love…” 

“Wow, sounds like quite the book you’re keeping! Got anything to remind you of me?” He joked lightheartedly. 

Which was why he was so confused by her very sincere response-

“Yeah, I, uh,” she stumbled a bit, a blush overtaking what was exposed of her face, “I kept the rose… the one you gave me after the Glaciator attack.”

Chat Noir felt his heart stop a few vital beats, and then speed up again in a rapid sensation. He could feel heat overcome his face. He couldn’t believe it! She had kept the Rose? He had almost forgotten about it completely, but clearly she hadn’t. Why did she keep it? 

“You… you did?” Was all he could manage to say. 

“Yeah,” she scrunched in on herself a little, clearly a bit embarrassed. “I know it’s kinda stupid, but…”

“No, no it isn’t!” Chat quickly protested, “I didn’t think you’d-“ he stopped, not being able to comprehend a sentence to even say to her. 

“Well, I mean, I kept it in a vase for awhile. It died after a week though, and I felt bad about throwing it away,” she tried to explain, “So I just pressed it into the scrapbook to preserve it I guess.” She shrugged lightly with a sheepish laugh. 

Chat Noir was beyond any one emotion. He felt so many at once, but above all, astonishment at what he was hearing. 

Thinking more about it, of course he wouldn’t think Ladybug would have mindlessly just tossed it away after actually accepting it, but he also didn’t think she kept it preserved for herself!

“Kitty?” She snapped him out of his thoughts, “Are you okay? Is it weird? I’m sorry, I’ll take it out!”

“No!” He exclaimed, “It’s totally good, keep it. I just- I’m glad you kept it.”

She shot him her oh so familiar knowing smile, “No matter how we feel about each other, you’re important to me, and it reminds me of you and all the good times we’ve had.”

He couldn’t contain his excited smile anymore. He was thrilled and deeply grateful for this information. 

Maybe, not every rose has its thorns. 

Perhaps roses could be his favorite flower once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to clear something up: I know it doesn’t really seem like it now but these chapters are all connected and tell one story. It’ll definitely be more so in later chapters, but these aren’t one off drabbles. All these chapters take place in the same timeline and “universe” :)


	7. Interviews

Day 7: Interviews-

____________________________________________

It was the day Alya had been anxiously awaiting for. 

The day that she was going to do a very huge, very advertised interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir! She couldn’t contain her excitement. 

It had been a long while since she last interviewed either of the heroes, and now with Ladybug having the new role of guardian… an interview was long overdue! 

“I’m so nervous, babe!” Alya lamented to Nino, he was sitting in their dressing room at a local theatre, where the interview was being held. Being a good boyfriend, Nino was helping Alya get ready. Physically and emotionally. 

“It’ll be great Alya, don’t worry!” He assured her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “You’ve got this.”

She sighed, laughing as her nerves started shaking away with Nino’s warm presence, “Thank you, Nino. What would I do without you?”

“Be freaking out even more, that’s for sure.” He smiled as he drew her in for a loving kiss for good luck. 

Little did they know that it was also a day that the people Alya was interviewing were anxiously awaiting for as well. 

____________________________________________

Ladybug’s knees were bouncing, her hands unsure what to do as they kept fidgeting. She was a nervous wreck. 

The notion of being live-streamed on a huge blog like Alya’s was a little unsettling for her. And she wasn’t sure if she could handle any intrusive questions like most interviews she had gone to has had. Asking if she has a day job, a life as a student, and a romantic relationship we’re not things she was willing to answer. 

Especially since most of the time they were asking if she was dating her partner. She never appreciated it but she knew today she would breakdown on the spot if it was asked again. Not even because she was annoyed necessarily, but because she was starting to think that she was confused about her feelings for him…

No. She shook herself out of the thoughts that were no longer foreign to her. She knew her feelings. She wasn’t in love with Chat Noir. 

Only in her dreams. 

It was a recurring cycle as of late. Her mind would wander itself into thinking she had romantic feelings for her feline friend, and she always had to snap herself out of it. 

And the fact that she’s had more dreams since that night, the dreams of her and Chat Noir alone in a field, utterly in love, did not help the fact. It was enough to make her boil over with confusion. 

But this was reality. A reality where she knew for sure that Chat Noir was just a friend to her. 

Her best friend. 

“Hey there, Milady!” Chat Noir greeted as he walked into their waiting area, “I must say, you look a little out of. Are you feeling alright?”

Ladybug laughed it off, putting her fidgeting to a halt. “Yes, I’m all good. Just nerves is all.”

“You’ve nothing to be nervous about. You are a natural star! Besides, we all know everyone will be looking at me anyways.” He joked. 

“Silly me, how could I have forgotten about that?” She played along with him, giggling the whole time. 

He gave her a goofy grin as he sat down next to her, “Being real though, you shouldn’t be scared. I’m right there with you, and together we can do anything.”

She gave a knowing sigh, “You’re right.” She wrapped her arm around him. “Thank you, Chat.”

“Always Bugaboo.”

Just then Nino walked in with a clipboard, “Alright dudes! Time to go on for the livestream interview!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded at him as they reached for each other’s hands and followed the boy out. 

“Oh, and by the way,” Nino said as he walked the heroes to the stage, “Be sure to go nice on Alya, she’s a little nervous if I’m being honest with you.”

Ladybug chuckled despite herself, “Is she now? Don’t worry Nino, we’ll be easy on eachother.”

And thus, the dynamic duo and the renowned journalist sat down to have a (in hindsight, not so scary) interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry this chapter’s a little late guys. I got big writers block and became a little unmotivated, but worry not! The next chapter will be sometime later today!


	8. Kwami Swap

Day 8: Kwami Swap-

____________________________________________

It had been several months since the attack from Reflekdoll, meaning it had been several months since Adrien and his partner swapped Miraculouses. 

He always knew that the Ladybug Miraculous was a hard task- he just didn’t expect it would be as hard as it truly was. 

Now, Adrien was not stupid by any means. He knew this. But coming up with complex plans in a matter of seconds was not his forte. Controlling the destruction of his powers came much easier to him. 

For Marinette, the job as Chat Noir wasn’t really that difficult, just different. Harnessing destructive energy wasn’t the same as restoring damage after all. 

Still, she found the Ladybug had suit her better anyways. 

Which was why both of them were quite shocked at the situation they were currently in. Misterbug standing right next to Lady Noire. 

“I can’t believe we had another mix up.” Misterbug grimaced as he looked out to the raging sentimonster ahead of them. 

“It could only happen to us, Kitty.” Lady Noire made a clicking noise with her tongue as she tried to plan what could happen.

“I don’t think I’m cut out for this.” Misterbug’s voice was so hushed, Marinette was convinced that she only heard what he said because of her new increased hearing from her cat ears. 

She looked over at him, he was hunched in on himself. She knew that stance all too well. He was facing self doubt, just as she did as Ladybug. 

“The last time we did this, I couldn’t do it right. Maybe it’ll happen this time too. Maybe it’ll be worse!”

… and now he was panicking. 

“Hey,” Lady Noire cut through his thoughts with a soothing tone, “Being Ladybug isn’t easy, and it isn’t something to take lightly, but if anyone can pull off donning the spots, it’s you.”

Misterbug seemed to calm, but his scared expression still enveloped his face like a horrible trance. 

She bit her lip uncertainly, “and if you really are that scared, we can find time to change back.”

Before he could respond, a loud crash was heard. The giant sentimonster was heading right towards them, smashing everything in its path. 

Without hesitation, the two heroes leaped to the nearest rooftop, running across the buildings in an attempt to buy them time before circling back to fight the monster. 

“I just don’t want to mess up!” Misterbug shouted at his partner who was running at the same pace as him. “It was so hard last time, and what if it’s worse now?!”

Lady Noire could make out his words despite the wind blowing through her cat ears, “Stop!” She yelled at him. He obeyed. 

“What is it?” He asked, worry lacing his words. 

“Look, I know it’s hard, I should know. But I was inspired to become Ladybug because of what you told me during the attack on Stoneheart.” Her breathing was heavy but it didn’t stop her from plowing on, “You told me that we would prove to the world we could do it. And we did. Now prove that you can do it! Prove it to yourself.”

“But what if I fail?”

“You won’t.” She said matter-of-factly, “I’ll be with you. You’ve done this before, you learned from your mistakes, just like I did. And now we can both learn from being each other.”

The sentimonster- tall and large, made completely out of clay from a young child’s anger- was tearing towards them once again. 

“It’s now or never Bugaboy.” Lady Noire winked, grabbing his hand and giving it a from squeeze. 

For a moment, he stood there, emotions flowing through him in rapid succession. As unsure as he was, his lady had a point. They both made mistakes as Ladybug, and they both learned from it. And now she was giving him support. 

He believed in her. 

Misterbug squeezes her hand in return, giving her a thankful stare, “I’ll try my best, Minou.”

She smiled at him as they bounded together to fight the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the chapters being even shorter than normal as of recent, it’s super hard writing these DAY OF lol, it’s the price I pay. Enjoy! :)))


	9. Fist Bump

Day 9: Fist Bump-

____________________________________________

“Pound it!” The duo called out as they fist bumped each other, signifying another job well done. 

It had been ever since their very first akuma that the Miraculous partners had started their first bump ritual. It was their way of celebrating a villain being defeated together. 

But to Adrien, it had meant much more than that. 

____________________________________________

_It was long ago, or so it seemed, that Adrien was with his mother. They were playing in their immense garden while his father was working in his office. The day was truly perfect, a midsummer day. The sky was partly cloudy, but the blue patches that were visible provided fine weather, the sun’s rays peeking out from its cloud blanket at that hour._

_A young Adrien was playing a small game of tag with his mother, who had agreed to play after finding out Chloe couldn’t come to play that day. They invited Gabriel to join them in the garden, but he too declined, he was far too busy._

_Thus, Adrien was running through his yard, avoiding the possibility of his mother catching him. He was such a small boy at the time, running ahead of her was easy, leaving Emilie Agreste very winded. “Wait up!” He heard her call out, “I’m gonna catch you!”_

_Adrien squealed in mock fear and willed himself to dash even harder. Twisting through a line of hedges, he laughed to himself thinking he had lost her._

_But letting his guard down proved to be a mistake as Emilie jumped through the hedge and grabbed him by the hips. “Gotcha!!” She exclaimed as they both fell to the soft ground, both of them in a fit of giggles._

_“No fair!” Adrien pretended to pout, “You must’ve cheated!”_

_“I did no such thing,” She helped her son up to their feet, looking down at him affectionately, “It’s an old trick. A sneak attack!”_

_Adrien couldn’t contain his small smile, “I guess I need to catch you now.”_

_“Hah! Good luck with that.” Emilie shouted as she got her head start, ducking off into the garden’s maze of hedges._

_“Noooo fair!” Adrien yelled, chasing in a futile attempt to catch up with his mother._

_It took several minutes of the two of them running around the garden, until Emile grew too tuckered out to keep going much faster, giving Adrien the perfect opportunity to tag her. “Got you!”_

_She gave out a huge breath, “You sure did, bud.” She took a knee down to face him, green meeting green. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Well done.”_

_Adrien’s smile was bright and contagious. Emilie couldn’t help but return it. It was then that she did something she had never done with Adrien before: she extended her hand, clenching her knuckles and holding them out for her son._

_It took a few seconds for Adrien to catch on to the sudden action by his mother, doing the same with his fist, bumping it against hers._

_“Pound it.”_

______________________________________________

_The notion of the mother and son duo fistbumping at a job well done became something that had happened a few more times._

_If Adrien ever did something exciting with Chloe, or if Nathalie told him he did a good job on the assignment he did for homeschool, even if he learned a new song on the piano, his mother would always praise him. Sometimes rewarding a “pound it”._

______________________________________________

_“Hello, mother,” Adrien greeted his mother in their parlor. She sat on the couch, appearing to be somewhat resting._

_“My beautiful boy,” she perked up upon seeing Adrien, “How was your Chinese lesson?”_

_Adrien leaned down to kiss her fob the cheek, “It was alright I suppose.” He took a seat on the couch across from her. “Are you feeling any better?”_

_Emilie bit her lip, unsure of what to tell her thirteen year old son. She finally sighed and told him the truth, “I don’t think so.”_

_His face dropped. He knew that it wasn’t any better, it hadn’t been for months now after all. Still, he wanted to hope that his mother was recovering at least a little bit. “Just take it easy and get some rest.”_

_“Mhm,” was all Emilie had managed to respond with. Her eyes were droopy and her complexion was far more pale than it had been mere weeks ago._

_The two sat in silence for a moment, Adrien wishing more than anything for his mother to get well again. Finally, Emilie coughed a little, breaking their quietness. Adrien’s face showed concern for a moment, until she composed herself and looked at him again. “How is playing the piano?” She asked him in an attempt to break the ice._

_Adrien took a sharp intake of breath before answering, “Its not the same without you, mother.” His eyes started watering despite himself, “I wish you were well enough to play with me again.”_

_Emilie’s heart twisted terribly, she didn’t want to see her son so upset over her. “Oh, my beautiful boy.” She cooed softly, reaching her hand to grasp his. It caused him to look at her in the face, he quickly went to dab his tears away. “I’ll be better soon. For now, you have to stay brave for everyone here, alright?”_

_Adrien nodded silently, taking her hand in an even further grasp between both of his. He knew that it was selfish of him to let his sick mother see him like this. He had to remain strong.”_

_“That’s my little buddy.” She wipes the tear stains from his cheeks gently._

_“Adrien!” They could hear Gabriel call from where he stood in the doorway, “Let’s leave your mother to rest.”_

_“I’ll be out in just a moment.” Adrien told him, with that Gabriel nodded and headed off._

_Emilie leaned back, taking her hand out of his grasp. Before he could leave she called out in a weak voice; “Adrien,”_

_He turned to her, seeing her fist extended to him. He returned the gesture. “Pound it,” they said in unison. Adrien walked his way out, “Sleep well, mother.”_

_That would be the last time he would partake in that with his mother, for days later, she disappeared without a trace._

____________________________________________

Adrien remembered when he had first done it with Ladybug. How they both simultaneously decided to bump fists. How he called out the words his mother said out of instinct. How his lady started to do the same. 

They had done that after defeating every akuma, and even now he couldn’t help but think about how much emotional weight it carried. 

“Kitty?” Ladybug snapped his thoughts back to the present, her hand retreating from their initial positions. “Are you alright?”

Chat Noir looked at her face. It wasn’t the first time being with Ladybug brought back memories of his mother. In a way though, it was relieving to him. It was good to know that his closest friend would remind him of his mom, meaning he would never forget her. 

He just shot her his signature smile, although Ladybug noticed how soft this one was compared to all the others, “I’m fine Milady, just thinking.”

“Okay.” She nodded, “Soooo, patrol tomorrow then?”

“Patrol tomorrow. Goodnight Miladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angstttt.  
> There isn’t a whole lot of actual Ladynoir in this, but I thought I would pull a big flashback card on y’all haha, I love Adrien so very much, he deserves all the love :,,)


	10. Breakdown

Day 10: Breakdown-

____________________________________________

It was happening again. 

The thoughts of losing his lady. 

He had opened up to her about it awhile ago, about how he thought about her losing her memory all the time. How he would lie awake out of fear of nightmares. 

He knew it was selfish of him. She had so much weight on her shoulders, so many responsibilities, and here he was crying over something that would happen to her. 

Yet here he was, on the verge of an emotional breakdown from thinking of different outcomes, each of them ending terribly in his head. 

When would Adrien’s heart catch a break?

It was then that the teenage boy felt hot tears brimming and his heart racing. He tried to blink the sadness out of his eyes only for warmth to trickle down his cheeks. 

“Adrien?” A concerned Plagg asked, flying to where his chosen was laying on his bed. 

“Plagg,” Adrien’s voice rasped, he turned to face his Kwami, “Can you take me away?”

It wasn’t too long before Chat Noir was seen bounding the rooftops of Paris, running from who knows what under the endless sky. 

His eyes were wandering to all the different locations he could take a breather. Trocadero, La Seine, Eiffel Tower? It was then that his eyes caught a familiar figure down below under a tree in the local park…

____________________________________________

Marinette was _fuming._

She had never really allowed herself to be angry over her circumstances, but now that she was really thinking about it, it was unfair. 

She, a fourteen-year-old girl was handed this astronomical burden, and she had no support from anyone else. She still couldn’t tell her identity to anyone, and the only person who could guide her had no memory of her whatsoever. 

Speaking of which…

One day, when Marinette would pass the Miracle Box to someone else, the same thing would happen to her. She would lose all her memories. She would forget absolutely everything. 

And she could talk to almost no one about it. 

The girl was beyond sadness, all of it replaced with utter fury at what her life had become. It was enough to make her wish she had never become Ladybug at all!

She sat in her chaise, fists clenched and teeth gritted as she tried to hold back angry tears. What could she do?

Ladybug might have been a factor of her anger, but it could at least be an escape for her. She could go get some night air and cool off. At least, that’s what the semblance of her rational brain was telling her, and she decided to obey it. 

“Tikki!” She called to her Kwami elsewhere in her room, “Let’s go get some air.”

The red clad heroine was soon perched on a bench in the park, gazing at the sky, though she wasn’t looking for constellations, her eyes were too watery for that. 

She had calmed herself a little bit, anger dimmed to frustration, and her nerves settled a little more. 

And then were reinstated when she heard someone plop down on the bench next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emotional build up for the next chapter, comfort mwahaha. That should be out in a bit since I’m a little behind.


	11. Comfort

Day 11: Comfort-

____________________________________________

Chat Noir sat down, right next to his partner without a single word. He couldn’t see Ladybug’s face, but he knew that her mood couldn’t be too far off from his. 

So he stayed quiet. Offering silent support for whatever was happening with her, whatever she was feeling. His cheeks were still damp, and he was certain that if he talked his voice would tremble. 

Meanwhile Ladybug was unaware of what Chat was feeling. In that moment, she didn’t care. Why was here anyways? Why did he have to see her like this? She tried to keep herself from groaning in frustration. 

They were lucky no one was in the park at this hour, no one would see these two heroes in deep sorrow. 

But as the next ten minutes passed, Ladybug began thinking; Why was Chat really here? He hadn’t said anything to her, so either he was very aware she wasn’t in a good mood for small talk or… 

She huffed, startling Chat Noir out of any thoughts he was having. He faced his partner with a concerned look, trying his best to cover up his tears. Ladybug looked at him with a very drained looking face, “Are you okay?”

He wasn’t expecting that. “No,” he answered honestly. 

“Me neither.”

“I figured. Do you wanna talk about it?”

She bit her lip, did she want to talk about it? She wasn’t really in a good headspace, what if she accidentally lashed out? “I don’t know,” is all she said. 

He hummed, “Don’t be afraid to talk to me.”

He was right, this was Chat Noir, her partner, for goodness sake! They have to keep a lid on who they are, but she could tell him anything. He was her best friend after all. 

“I’m just- angry. With, I don’t know, the world maybe?” She tried to explain, he didn’t answer which was her cue to plow on. “I have so much happening right now and I just wish it wasn’t this way. Like, being Ladybug is great and everything, but sometimes I just. Wish I was normal.

“And it’s not because I don’t love you or saving Paris, but I’m not even cut out for it. And then there’s everything with being the guardian and- uuuugh.” She finishes with a loud groan, burying her face in her hands. 

Chat Noir places his hand on her shoulder, “LB, what exactly are you saying?”

She lifted her hands, her face showing so much hatred and disgust, “I wish I wasn’t Ladybug.” She spat. 

“You don’t mean that,” Chat Noir reasoned, gently rubbing her back with his hand now. 

“Maybe I don’t. But I wish I didn’t have these responsibilities and-“ she stopped her voice beginning to close up and her anger translating into tears. “I wish it were different!”

Chat Noir immediately went to dry her tears, “Oh, Ladybug,” he softly spoke as he pulled her into a hug. It was tight enough to support her, but loose enough for her not to feel constricted. He could feel her sobs against his chest and her fingers cling on to his shoulders tightly. He started rocking them back and forth while he shushed her and whispered sweet nothings into her hair. 

And though she was breaking down, a tearful mess in her partner’s arms whilst her emotions conjured a storm inside her, she never felt more safe. She could feel his voice vibrating whispers and the warmth of his breath in her hair, calming her with kind words and the soothing sensation of rocking. 

Back and forth. 

They stayed that way for a while, just huddled on the bench, taking in each other. Finally, Ladybug popped her head up to look at her partner in the eye. “I’m sorry,” she sniffles, wiping her tears away. 

“There’s nothing to feel sorry for,” Chat shook his head, “do you feel any better?”

“A little bit.” She nodded lightly, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

“Good, I’m glad.” He hushed, lighting scratching her scalp to soothe her. 

“I’m not the only one upset tonight, am I?” Ladybug shot him a look of pity. 

He immediately looked away, “It’s… it’s not important.”

“Of course it is!” She lightly hit his shoulder. 

“Milady, what I’m going through isn’t even a fraction of what you’re facing.”

“We do not compare emotional well beings. Your pain is just as important and you have the right to voice it.” Her tone was harsh, but gazing at her face you could see the softness in her eyes. 

He gulped, “Well, remember when I told you I thought about you… losing your memories…?” She nodded silently. “I’m just scared still and… I don’t want to lose you.”

Chat Noir’s face looked like that of a wounded kitten, which only made Ladybug’s heart twist more than it already was, “Oh, Chaton.” She whispers, grabbing at his side so he could lean into her, “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t want to be lonely. I’m so lonely.” He wept into her small shoulder. 

“Lonely?”

“At home is… so,” he hiccups, “Lonely. I’m always alone, you’re all I have and I don’t- I don’t wanna…”

“Shhhhh. I’m right here.” Ladybug reached to cup his face, “I’m here, I won’t leave you. You aren’t alone.”

“But someday-“

“Not today.”

She lightly wiped his tears and looked him the eyes. “We have each other right now.”

It took several moments, a calm atmosphere slowly enveloping him, until he calmed down. “I’m-“

“Don’t be sorry.” Ladybug cut him off, noting he was much calmer now.

“Thank you then.” 

“It’s the least we can do for now.” Ladybug said solemnly, “We are going through something no one else can even imagine. But we have each other.”

He looked sidelong, his mind whipping itself into different overtakings of emotions. She was right. They had to be there for each other, and they were. That’s why they were such a good team. 

_It was them against the world._

“You’re right,” he nodded as they both stood up from the bench, both imitating into a real hug. 

“Wanna walk around for a bit?” Ladybug asks, “It won’t be lonely.”

“I’d like that, Bugaboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m behiiind I know I’m sorry :((( I’m trying not to burn myself out but honestly it’s super hard to write somedays. Hopefully I get some more motivation but for now, please hang in there!


	12. Falling

Day 12: Falling-

____________________________________________

This wasn’t the first time an akuma knocked Ladybug off from a high place. It was, however, one of the first times she didn’t have her yo-yo to save her. 

The akuma they were fighting, a young man whose team lost a baseball championship, whacked her yo- yo out of her hand with his (suddenly very large and strong) baseball bat. 

That’s when he resorted to knocking her off the roof of Notre Dame, where they were fighting, sending her flying. 

Sending her falling. 

“Ladybug!!” She could hear Chat Noir cry out for her despite the wind whipping in her ears. 

Marinette was used to the feeling of falling, after all, she was a romantic. Someone who fell in love easily. 

At first, it was with Adrien Agreste, which caught her by surprise. At first, she _hated_ the boy, she thought he was just another shallow famous boy who abused his wealth and power. But then she got to see a side of him she hadn’t previously encountered; one of softness and kindness. All he wanted was to win her over as a friend. 

And when he apologized and handed her his umbrella that stormy afternoon, he had won over much more than just her friendship. 

So time went on, and she did everything she could to get him to notice her. Making him gifts, writing him letters, or just outright confessing. But it always backfires in some way, and it always left her hopeful heart hurting. So she accepted that he would always see her as a friend. 

Then she met Luka. A nice guy who only ever wanted to make others happy, to make her happy. Writing her songs, complimenting her, supporting her dreams. He loved her for her and always put lots of effort into their relationship. 

So they got together. She would do everything she could to make him happy in return for everything he did for her. It was a pleasant few months. 

Over time though, she realized her heart wasn’t invested in the relationship anymore. She didn’t have the time or effort to give him what he deserved, so after a while, she thanked Luka for all he had done for her, and gently broke up with him. 

So here she was, a little while later, single and alone. Being Ladybug put a damper on being honest with a person, which was a big deal breaker for her in a relationship. 

But for a few weeks now, thoughts have been plaguing her mind. Fantasies of her being with Chat Noir, they always start out by standing in a field, and end with them kissing. She tried her best to convince herself that it wasn’t because she was in love with him, she couldn’t be. It was only in her dreams. 

And yet…

She felt her body being grabbed midair, taking her against their body and maneuvering to land them safely. 

Ladybug was now on the ground, cradled in the arms of her partner, concern etched on his face “Are you alright, Milady?”

He had caught her. She was falling and he had caught her. He always caught her when she fell. 

Could she…?

After all, he understood what she was going through. He was the only one in the whole world who really did, or at least, was close to. She could be more honest with him then anyone else, and he actually did have feelings for her. It was perfect, wasn’t it? 

”Ladybug?” His voice snapped herself back to him, “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing, sorry. Thank you for saving me, Chaton.”

He just smiled, “You're welcome Bugaboo. Let’s go kick some akuma butt!”

“Heck yeah!” She said as she got back up as they both charged to defeat their latest villain. 

That wasn’t the first time Chat Noir has caught her, and it wouldn’t be the last, for Marinette’s heart fell easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya’ll I swear I’m still here I’m just having a hard time posting every day aaaaah!! I’m so sorry, I’m writing all of these DAY OF (or at least, I’m trying) so getting it all finished is super stressful haha :,) anyways, enjoy what I have lol


	13. Cuddles

Day 13: Cuddles-

____________________________________________

It had been a long day for the protectors of Paris. 

Two Akumas, one Amok, and both of them were tired from the akuma battle they had the night before. On top of it all, now they had a late night patrol to do, and they were looking the worse for wear. 

So here was Chat Noir, eyes tired and hair a fright. He yawned, looking out at the city below. He noted that while he was in bad shape, he was nowhere near as ragged as Ladybug was looking. 

Her eyelids were drooping, like it was too much to even have them fully open. Her head rested in the plan of her hand, and her body seemed to scrunch out of sheer exhaustion. 

“What if we napped instead?” Chat asked tiredly, turning to his half asleep partner. 

“Mmmmph” was all she could let out. 

Chat Noir laid down, looking at the sky, slowly tinting orange as the sun was setting. 

Ladybug did the same, her head plopping down next to his. Her eyes were shut and her breathing began to slow and even. 

“Are you falling asleep on me, Bug?” Chat Noir turned to look at her. 

Instead of answering, she rolled over closer to him, snuggling herself into his arms. 

So his Lady was a cuddly sleeper, huh?

He nestled his face into her hair, his arms wrapping around hers in a large embrace, keeping her warm. She seemed to feel him obliging to her cuddles, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as she continued to drift off into dreamland. 

“Goodnight Milady,” he whispered, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

She said nothing, as she was far gone, but both the heroes were smiling in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, buuuut I’m hoping it satisfies!! I love Ladynoir cuddles sm hehe


End file.
